Who are you?
by Masqy
Summary: Kyoko is adbucted by Reino from Vie Ghoul, rigth after leaving the LME. She's scared and trying to escape, and also a bit confused by what's happening to her. And who is a blonde blue eyed man, who apearred to save her?
1. Adbuction

Umm, hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I really hope you like it :)  
Here we go, enjoy!

Who are you?  
(Skip Beat fanfiction, chapter 1)

-Mmmm...Nii-san? - Setsuka said slowly standing in front of Cain's room. - Can you open the door, please? - she said quietly. Her voice sounded so sweet and beautiful to him and he opened the door revealing his shirtless body, wet with a towel in his hand.  
- What is it? - he replied smoothly looking at Setsu who was trying really hard to keep her eyes wide open...  
- I can't sleep – she said sleepily. He didn't believe her, but he knew that she needed a rest in the place where she feels secure. And where else could she go, other than her brother's room? She started to fall down. He caught her just a second before she fell on the floor and held her in his hands. She was sleeping. He realised that she was half asleep all the way. But he understood. He knew what happened that day...

Few hours earlier

Kyoko was half alive after leaving the LME. She finally discovered what she actually feels for Ren. _Damn that President! He knew exactly what to ask me! , _she thought while walking down the street. It was beautiful, like the whole world changed in a moment. Flowers were blosoming, birds singing, sun was shining... It was like a dream. A dream, she never wanted to end.

_It's up to you whether open the curtain or not. If you leave it like this, maybe you'll never fund out what could happen if you opened it. And then, maybe you regret if you open it... It's up to you..._

Presidents words were so loud in her head that she could actually imagine him standing in front of her. She shook her head and she knew. She decided to open the curtain...  
A hand with black glove on it appeared from nowhere, grabbed her and pulled her in the car. She didn't have time to even scream. She was completely blind, 'cause the hand was covering her eyes not allowing her to see anything. She was gently put on the seat and her sight was revealed again. This time she screamed.

- BEAGLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!  
-Shut the hell up - Reino said and put his hand on her mouth blocking the scream. Her devils were attacking him trying to save their master but, he caught them all and destroyed them. He was actually having fun!  
- Well, we meet again, Kyoko Mogami? - he said with a gentle smile on his lips. Smile was so gentle that it was irritating and when she tried to punch him, he dodged.  
_God dammit!,_ she tought. He released her mouth. She bit him.  
- Ouch! You're not very polite. Didn't your mommy teach you not to bite other people? - he said with that idiotic smile on his lips. Her mother. That's the worst thing he could say at that moment. She tried to punch him again, but, again, he dodged it.  
- Damn you Beagle! What the hell do you want from me?  
- I want to make a deal with you, and you are going to listen, 'cause apparently you don't have any choice, do you?  
Kyoko was trembling with anger as she looked trough the window hoping that some miracle will save her. _God, please let the aliens invade Earth,_ she thought biting her lip.  
- And there's no point at hoping that your beloved Ren Tsuruga will show up and save you – Reino said sounding like a spiled child. He laughed. That was one of those 'I got you' laughs. Kyoko froze in the place. _Does he know? But, how? Even I have just realised that..._ She shook her head with the idea that he's some kind of telepath. But, actually, he knew nothing, he just wanted to scare her...

Suddednly, a car stopped with a screech of tires.  
- What the hell?! - Reino asked the driver who was shaking on his seat.  
- T...Th...There...There was one man standing. He looked like a ghost, he appeared from nowhere and didn't want to move. I think... I think I killed him... - with those words, driver lost consciousness.  
_A GHOST?!_, Reino tought, _Ghosts are not going to interrupt me! - _he got out of the car.  
Suddenly, he felt a large amount of negative energy slowly aproaching. He noticed that his hand was shaking unconscioussly. He felt that energy before. He knew that energy. He knew that aura. He knew that man. That child. The child who was trying to escape. The stone. Stone full of negative energy. _Kyoko's stone! Could this be Tsu..., _his thoughts collapsed when a young man, probably twenty years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, aperread in front of him.

Kyoko jumped out of the carand fell right in front of him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Could it be..._-Corn?!

Well, that's it :) New chapter will be out as soon as possible, please write rewievs!


	2. Who the hell are you?

Hey, it's me again :) Well, I hope you liked the begining of my story.  
New chapters are going to be released every 2 days :D  
Enjoy this chapter and please, please, write reviews ^^

* * *

- Corn?! - Kyoko shouted not believing her eyes. Then she blushed. _How, stupid I actually am? He can't be Corn, Corn is a fairy, he's not here any more. He's in his world. But this guy over there looks familiar... - _she thought to herself while looking at the gentle smile that man was giving her. Then he turned to Reino.  
- I heard one girl screaming so I rushed down to see what happened. You kidnapped her? - man asked politely. Reino returned to himself. At the moment he looked in man's eyes, he could feel darkness pearsing his chest. He couldn't even say where he was at that moment. Then he saw. Woman was crying over some man's dead body. The other guy was standing in fron of her, completely covered in blood with no look in his eyes. His eyes were blue, and cold. The same eyes he was looking at right now. He shook his head trying to come to his senses. He was completely sure that he felt the same energy coming from Kyoko's magic stone, but now... The negative energy this guy was releasing, was bigger than anything he felt before.  
_God dammit! He completely froze me!, _Reino thought. He shook his head.  
- No, I didn't! - he said in answer.  
- Yes, he did, he's lying – Kyoko shouted as she was getting up. Reino caught her hand and pulled her in car. Man stopped him. He released Kyoko from Reino's hand and brought her behind his back. Reino retrieved. But suddenly, he tryed to reach Kyoko, but instead, he reached a strong punch that nocked him down.  
- Run! - the man pulled Kyoko with him. They ran till they got to the place where Reino abducted her.

- There, now you're safe – she heard a soft voice that sounded so familiar. He was speaking English. Pure American English. When she turned around to thank him, she didn't see him. He disapearred. She saw a flesh from blonde hair disapearring behind one building. She started running toward that place. He wasn't there. She heard footsteps and started following him. Although the noise that other people were making, she could hear those footsteps loud and clear. Something was making her to follow him. She ran until she finally lost the idea where she was. She found herself in a backyard full of flowers. Orchids, Roses, Irises... It was beautiful  
- Beautiful, isn't it? - she heard a soft voice, and she knew she couldn't mistake it for someone elses.  
-Tsuruga-san? - the blond man was looking at her with his deep blue eyes wide open. He aproached her.  
- No, I'm Kuon – he said in reply. Kyoko looked confused. He smiled, but she saw sadness in his deep blue eyes. She started drowning in them. It was a good feeling...

* * *

Well, that's it.

Please, please, please review :) and let me know if you liked the story or not. And tell me how do you want me to continue it ;)

Bye for now :D


	3. Memories desicions and bugs

Okay, sorry for wait, I really didn't have time to release new chapter yesterday, so I'm releasing it today :)

Oh, and one more thing, I like to confuse people a lot, and then slowly explain everything, so if my chapters are confusing to you, be sure that everything will be clear soon. Enjoy this chapter and leave review :D

* * *

- Yeah, it is beautiful – said Kyoko enjoying the scent of that place.  
- Why were you following me? - Kuon asked her. She blushed.  
- Ummm... I... I just... I just wanted to say thank you for saving me – she managed to say. He chuckled.  
- It was no problem. Anyways, who was that guy? Your boyfriend? -  
Kyoko was about to scream by just hearing that idea. But she kept that scream for herself and shook her head.  
- No! How could you think that? Did we look like a couple? No, he's just one idiot who was stalking me – she said.  
- Well, you see, in the part of the city where I live, that kind of couple is not rare, so I just thought...  
- Well, you thought wrong! - Kyoko interrupted before he could finish the sentence. - And which part of the city do you actually live in?!  
- A bit unpolitely to ask me where I live, since I still don't know you name, don't you think? - he said calmly. She felt embarassed.  
- My name is Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko – she said.  
- It's nice to meet you, Kyoko – he said. The way he spoke was revealing that he certanly isn't Japanese. If he is, he would call her Mogami-san. But, something about him, seemed extremly familiar.

- You too. Now answer me -  
- I'm from LA – he said.  
- Wow, America, that's far away. What are you doing here? - she was still trying to find his place in her memory.  
- My parents came here to finish some work, so I came along with them, why?  
- You look familiar from somewhere, but I can't tell why, that's why I asked -  
- Yeah, now that you mention it, you've mistaken me for one guy when you arrived here...  
- Yes, Tsuruga-san. Ren Tsuruga, he's a very famous actor here in Japan – ..._And my sempai, _she tought proudly. He turned her excitement off imidiately: - Never heard of him –  
She was a bit angry._ How could he not know who Tsuruga-san is?,_ she tought annoyed. He noticed her face.  
- I'm really sorry, but really I've never heard of him. But since you pay so much attention to him, that makes me think, are you a fan of his?  
That made Kyoko really angry, this guy was really annoying: - Just who do you think I am?! Some kind of stupid fangirl?! No thanks, I think he has enoguh of those. No, he's my... - her words froze on top her tongue. _Why am I getting so angry just because of being called Tsuruga-san's fan? Maybe because the words stupid fangirl reminds me on Sh..._

She didn't even have time to finish her thought, the bug with Sho's head was running and flying around carrying pictures of her memory with Sho. The memory of how stupid she was. She reached her hand to grab the bug, but enormous pain in heart, stopped her. Shotaro-bug was carrying Ren's picture. Tears started to fall down her face. She fell on the floor crying. Her desicion seemed so wrong...  
- Hey, are you alright? - Kuon sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She felt warmth spreading from that spot trough her entire body. She so felt calm...And tired.  
- Yes, I am – she said taking a deep breath. He helped her stand up.  
- You don't seem fine. Wanna drink something? I promise, you're safe with me – he said. She didn't know what to do. It was beyond any good reasoning to go with him. She just met him... But, deep inside her heart, she knew she can trust him... That warmth she felt. It imidiately killed Shotaro-bug and made her desicion right again... she nodded.  
- Yes, I think I need one – she smiled and followed him out of the backyard...

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Fav, follow and please leave review :)

Next chapter, hopefuly, on Saturday :D


	4. What?

Hey guys!

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating for months! Million times SORRY!

I didn't have time, something has been going on in my life, and it caused some problems, so I wasn't in the mood for writing, but still, I should have at least let you know.

Sorry, and I hope you like this one :)

* * *

-So, you say you're not his girlfriend? But, why is he stalking you? - Kuon asked, seeing Kyoko shaking in pure anger. She now looked like she calmed down a bit, but she couldn't decide whether to tell him, or not. She knew that she probably won't see him ever again, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Something in his deep blue eyes was telling her she could. She took a deep breath and started.

-I guess I should start from the beginning. Shotaro and I grew up together...-Kyoko said. She told him everything, in the very last detail. He listened to her carefully.

-So, now he wants to get you, cause he knows that you're precious to Sho, right?

Kyoko nodded.

-But, I don't get why you? You hate Shotaro and he returns the feeling...-he added, trying to get to the conclusion. Then, the light turned on in his head.

-That's right! Sho's in love with you! - Kuon said. Kyoko raised an eyebrow not convinced in his theory. How could that even be possible?! Kuon saw her disbelief.

-You told me that guy, Reino, is some kind of telepath or whatever. He said you're precious to Sho and Sho acted over protective when Reino attacked you, right?

Kyoko nodded again.

-So, that leads us to conclusion that he loves you. Reino realized that before you did. Damn that telepathy or whatever that is. It's so simple!- he insisted. When you put it that way, it sounded possible. But still, it was Shotaro. And who on Earth is this guy telling me all of this?!, Kyoko thought.

-What makes you so convinced?- she asked. He was again deep thinking, so he didn't hear her.

-But I still don't get, what does that guy, Ren, has to do with everything? -he said to himself. Kyoko heard him and explained:-He's my sempai.

He looked at her. Those blue orbs examining every part of her soul trough her eyes.

-Are you sure he's just your sempai? -he asked. He got to the weak spot. She looked down, at her clenching fists. Then raised her head.

-No, I'm not.

-That's what I thought. What is he to you? -he pressured her.

-Friend.

It was his time to raise an eyebrow.

-Best friend.-she explained. Her determination was breaking. Her eyes were suddenly full of tears. He looked at her and she felt so exposed, so weak. Like he knew that there was something else.

-I understand, you have feelings for him. You, the girl whose feelings were eaten by revenge, you of all people, you, who sworn to never feel love, who locked her heart in a box. You fell for his charm. You should feel disgraced-he said and stood up, leaving her sitting there.

He tried to suppress the smile.

While he was standing up, Kyoko noticed something familiar on him. The necklace. With purple stone on it. She saw it before. She watched him disappear the same way he appeared. She knew that all he said was true.

Love hurts, and she knows that, but she is a human being. She can't help but love.

She paid with the money he gave her and left.

His words echoed in her mind. They were so loud and clear.

She couldn't help but wonder, if he was right about Sho. And how would Ren react if he found out about her feelings for him.

Wait! That's right! He would react in the exactly same way as Kuon did, she thought.

One tear fell down her face...

Why does it has to hurt so much, God dammit?!


End file.
